<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ignited by sunandsana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035795">Ignited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandsana/pseuds/sunandsana'>sunandsana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twin Flames [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandsana/pseuds/sunandsana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haechan finds Sungchan practicing late at night and one things leads to another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twin Flames [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ignited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m having a lot of fun writing this series! Once again please ignore any errors or misspellings. </p>
<p>(P.s. If you have any suggestions for future fics let me know😊)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haechan dropped to the ground as the song he was practicing stopped blasting through the speakers. Ridin’ was a difficult song to dance to, even their youngest was having trouble at these starting stages. Having to juggle his time has been hard, even during a pandemic and all the work he was missing had caught up to him. Which is why he was still at the company building hours after everyone left. </p>
<p>He glanced up at the clock and noticed that it was nearing 3 am. Haechan winced as he got up from his surprisingly comfortable position laying on the floor. His stuff was easy to get her and stuff into his bag. Soon he was on his way out of the room and down the hall towards the elevator. He was just a few doors from said elevator when he heard a sort of quote beat coming from one of the last training rooms. </p>
<p>Haechan was curious by nature so he obviously made his way towards the noise. He wanted to know who else was ridiculous enough to practice this late into the evening. The door was easy enough to crack open and peeked his head in. He simply wasn’t ready for what he came across.  </p>
<p>Sungchan was dancing to a song with a sensual beat, surprisingly one Haechan wasn’t familiar with. The taller boy danced to the synth, his body seeming like  one with the bass. While some tall dancers looked awkward, Sungchan managed to control his body with the utmost precision and it drew Haechan in.  </p>
<p>Their relationship was confusing on a good day, utterly indecipherable on the worst. The two get along greatly, don’t get it wrong, but they seem to be dancing along a thin line. The line between friendship and something a little more. Most of the members ignored their flirting, choosing to stay out of it. Many simply saw it as Haechan doing what he does best and flirting for fun. Some of them, like Jungwoo and Renjun, knew better than to assume it was casual. They’d seen Haechan flirt for fun, hell he’d even flirted with them on multiple occasions but this was a different situation. This was Haechan being coy and playing hard to get. </p>
<p>Plus, they had managed to corner him a week prior and forced him to admit he thought Sungchan was hot. It was a mess and ended with Renjun sporting a new bruise on his knee from where Haechan had kicked him while trying to get away and Jungwoo pouting about a small scratch he received on his hand. Both injuries they deserved if you asked Haechan for practically attacking him. </p>
<p>Haechan returned to the present and looked at the mirror where Sungchan was still dancing his heart out. The best got slower and Haechan couldn’t hold in his gasp as he watched the man fall to the ground and thrust downwards. Sungchan quickly looked up at the sound and the eye contact shocked Haechan enough that he fell into the room and closed his eyes in embarrassment. </p>
<p>The younger of the two quickly got up and walked towards him. “Haechan hyung, are you ok? Does anything hurt?” Haechan blushed, something he did often in Sungchan’s presence, as he tried to find his words.  Sungchan spent the next few minutes checking him for injuries that weren’t there unless you counted the bruise the fall had cemented to his ego. </p>
<p>Haechan softly grabbed Sungchan’s hands and placed them between their bodies. “I’m fine, see? Not a scratch on me.” </p>
<p>The taller finally calmed down and it gave them both time to realize the position they were in. Sungchan towering over Haechan’s form while Haechan was still practically holding his hands. They continued making eye contact before the song Sungchan had been dancing to began to repeat itself. They both looked towards the speakers but didn’t move an inch.  </p>
<p>A thought popped into Haechans head, a dangerous thought but since when were any of his thoughts not dangerous? He took a deep breath and looked back at Sungchan. </p>
<p>“Would you like to dance with me Sungchan-ah?” </p>
<p>Haechan held his breath as he waited for the other to respond. After a moment he opened his mouth to take it back, embarrassed to have suggested something so dumb. Just as he began talking Sungchan nodded his head softly and smiled down at him. </p>
<p>“Of course Hyung. Let me increase the volume.” The taller moved out of their position and walked towards the speaker. </p>
<p>Haechan stepped towards the mirror and began to move to the music, letting go of all his stress and simply dancing. His eyes closed without his permission and a moment later he felt hands on his hips, pulling him against a hard chest. The same arms wrapped around his waist while the taller placed his head on his shoulder. </p>
<p>He unconsciously let out a little sigh and reached his hands up to entangle them in Sungchan’s hair.  The position was sensual, just like the music, and it made Haechan feel freer than he had in months. </p>
<p>They moved together as one. Push for pull, give and take. It was new but also very like them . The past 2 months had been building up to this moment, waiting for one of both of them to take the leap.  </p>
<p>Haechan felt Sungchan turn him around. His hands fell to his shoulders as he pulled the younger towards his body, not wanting a single inch between them. Sungchan started to push them towards the mirror and even though he was expecting it, the cold of it made him flinch slightly. </p>
<p>Sungchan chuckled lowly, amused at Haechan’s  cuteness. Haechan opened his eyes and pouted up at him. </p>
<p>“Don’t laugh at me!” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry hyung, didn’t mean to.” The laugh he was clearly holding in told Haechan otherwise but he let it go. </p>
<p>He couldn’t help but laugh too, the ridiculousness of the situation finally getting to him. Soon both of them were giggling and leaning against one another. Haechan leant his head against the mirror and Sungchan followed as if mesmerized and placed his head on his shoulder. </p>
<p>Haechan ran his fingers through the other's hair and tugged slightly after a few moments to get his attention. </p>
<p>“I think you should give me something so I can forgive you for laughing at me.” </p>
<p>Eyebrows were  raised in Haechan’s direction. “Oh, is that so?” </p>
<p>“Mhm.” </p>
<p>“Well, what did you have in mind, your highness?”</p>
<p>Haechan let out a dramatic sigh. “I can only think of one thing that can possibly appease me.” </p>
<p>“And that is?” </p>
<p>“A kiss.” </p>
<p>Sungchan’s eyebrows raised even more, a blush forming on his cheek. He was pleased to notice that Haechan was also blushing, content in knowing they were both feeling shy. </p>
<p>Sungchan took a deep breath and leaned towards the shorter. He placed his lips near his forehead. </p>
<p>“Here?” He questioned as he gave him a soft kiss. </p>
<p>“Nope.” </p>
<p>“Hmm, how about here?” He kissed the beauty Mark under his eye. </p>
<p>“Lower.” Haechans eyes fell shut again. </p>
<p>“Right here?” Sungchan lowered his voice a bit as he kissed his nose, adding more depth to it. </p>
<p>“Sungchannnn.” Haechan whined in that tone that only he was capable of making seem endearing rather than grating. </p>
<p>Sungchan finally hovered over his lips. He brushed them together and listened for the barely there hitch in Haechan’s breath. </p>
<p>“Jung Sungchan.” </p>
<p>“Yes?” He questioned in a teasing tone. </p>
<p>“If you don’t kiss me properly I’m going to hi-“</p>
<p>The rest of the sentence was lost to the wind as Sungchan’s lips gently came into contact with Haechan. They both felt a rush of relief as it happened. They had been anticipating this throughout their cat and mouse game. It was an inevitability, a certainty in an uncertain world. </p>
<p>The kiss stayed chaste for a few minutes before Sungchan grew impatient. He licked the others lips until they parted for him like a river parted for the sea. It was less a battle between their tongues and more a dance, almost rehearsed in an odd way. </p>
<p>Haechan whimpered softly and pulled at the tallers hair, something he was beginning to realize the other enjoyed if the grown Sungchan let out was anything to go by. </p>
<p>They continued like that for what felt like hours but in reality was only about 10 minutes. Soft kisses were shared, sweet nothings were exchanged and a new understanding of one another came to be. It was Haechan who unfortunately moved away first, giggling when Sungchan tried to chase after his lips. </p>
<p>“As much as I’m enjoying this, shouldn’t we be heading back for the dorm? We have that photoshoot to do tomorrow and we’re gonna need some rest?” </p>
<p>It wasn’t unusual to see Donghyuck veering away from his funny and carefree demeanor to become more serious at times. The man was so dedicated when it came to his work, something Sungchan admired greatly. </p>
<p>The taller reluctantly agreed and the two left the building, not holding hands but their fingers brushed every so often.  The drive back to the dorm was spent in a comfortable silence with the two stealing glances and sharing soft laughs when their eyes met. </p>
<p>Sungchan was staying in the 127 dorm while Haechan was staying with the Dreamies so they stopped on the 5th floor to drop Sungchan off. </p>
<p>Donghyuck glanced up at him, “Well, I guess this is goodbye.” He added a dramatic sigh just to drive home how upset he was. </p>
<p>“It’s ok hyung, I’ll see you in the morning. Save me a seat at breakfast yeah?” Sungchan was referring to the new tradition the group had taken on where they all ate breakfast as a group, an attempt to garner new friendships and strengthen their teamwork. </p>
<p>“Of course Sungchan-ah.” With that, he leant in quickly to give the taller a kiss on the check and ran towards the elevator. </p>
<p>His laugh could be heard even as he turned the corner and Sungchan could do nothing but stare at him longingly. He turned and walked into the dorm, excited for tomorrow. A few minutes later Haechan collapsed into his bed and smiled to himself. </p>
<p>That night, 2 young men went to sleep with smiles on their faces, excited to explore a new relationship.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>